<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Spider-Bear by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930958">[Podfic] Spider-Bear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic'>semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cover Art Welcome, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Spider-Bear" by Solarcat</p><p>Read for Brickgrass for #ITPE (Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange) 2020</p><p>Author's original summary:</p><p>It didn't have the mask or the gloves or the boots (he sometimes wished the real thing didn't, either), but the rest of the costume was perfect and Johnny wound up bringing it home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Storm/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#ITPE 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Spider-Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/gifts">BrickGrass</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/69898">Spider-Bear</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat">Solarcat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3><ul>
<li>
<b>Length:</b> 0:03:12</li>
<li>
<b>File Size:</b> 3 MB</li>
</ul><h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3><audio></audio><p><br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>MP3 on Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BoiPUpMAdZijtHshIBQcZG2ATJcvxZwK/view?usp=sharing">here</a>
</li>
<li>M4B on Google Drive <a href="">here</a>
</li>
</ul><h3>Credits</h3><ul>
<li>
<b>Text:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/69898"><em>Spider-Bear</em></a>
</li>
<li>
<b>Author:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat">Solarcat</a> </li>
<li>
<b>Reader:</b> semperfiona</li>
</ul></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>